Wedding Date
by ObrienLover24
Summary: When Stiles gets asked by his girlfriend, Lydia, to be her date to her father's wedding in Mallorca, he reluctantly and happily agrees. However, he soon finds that her father is a little over-protective of his daughter. Stiles' POV. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for reading my new story! :D This is the first chapter, setting the story, so give it a chance :) Please tell me what you think and if you think i should continue the story or not, THANK YOUU_

I keyed myself into Lydia's house, smiling down at the shiny metal as I stuck it in the lock. I still couldn't believe, even after five months of being together, that I had her. She had even made me a key to her house, saying she felt serious about me. Of course I felt serious about her too. I had felt this way before we even started dating.

"Lyds, you in here?" I called out. I heard her voice calling me from upstairs and so I jogged up to her room.

"Hey", she looked up from her laptop and grinned at me. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she always managed to be, even now with no make-up and wearing some old t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"What are you doing?" I asked casually, shaking off my jacket and then bouncing down onto the bed next to her. She giggled as I kissed her neck and then shoved me away playfully. I only did it as a joke. I was always doing things like that just to hear her cute little laugh but I knew nothing was going to happen. At first, it had surprised me when Lydia said she wanted to wait for our first time, but I didn't mind. It just showed that she really _was_ serious.

"Plane tickets?" I frowned, looking at the screen in front of me. Her smile faded and she sighed loudly.

"For my Dads wedding", she explained, "He got a new bimbo girlfriend, Amanda, and they're having the wedding in Mallorca." I could tell just by the glint in her eyes that she really didn't want to go.

"How long are you going for?" I asked. The truth behind asking that particular question was that I didn't want her to go either. I would miss her like crazy.

"He said it would count as my yearly visit to him, so could be for weeks. He hasn't sent me the details yet", she furrowed her eyebrows "He just told me to buy a ticket without a return. That he would pay for the return for me when I go home"

"Oh, that's… nice of him", I internally winced at my reply. "When do you have to go?" I asked, attempting to mask up my embarrassing reply.

She counted on her fingers for a second, her lips pointing into a thoughtful pout. I loved it when she did that, she always did it when studying together. "Two weeks tomorrow", she worked out, dragging me away from my small daydream.

"Are you excited?" I tried to choose my words carefully, not saying anything about the marriage. I didn't want to just outright point out that her dad was marrying someone that wasn't her mom. I could just tell there was something else about it worrying her and I thought this question was the best way to find out.

"I really don't want to go", she breathed out, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I lay back so that we were lying down. Her head moved onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Can't you get out of it? Say you're ill or something", I suggested, "I don't want you not to enjoy yourself"

"Wait", she suddenly sat up, her eyes shining, "If you came with me, I wouldn't be alone"

I sat up too, looking into her, now excited, eyes. "Are you allowed to bring guests?" I immediately regretted my choice of question. I should have just said yes.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to", she shrugged, her excitable look fading fast.

"No, no I want to", I told her quickly, "Of course I want to"

"So you'll come? I'll talk to my dad", she was pretty much bouncing and I almost laughed out loud at how excited she was about it. How could I ever say no to her when she was like this? Not that I wanted to say no anyway.

"Yeah, definitely", I smiled, thinking about being in Mallorca with her – walking along the beach, the hot weather, being alone with her, no Scott or anyone else. I love Scott but he has an irritating obsession with double dates, which ends up with Lydia talking to Allison and me talking to Scott the whole time and that's not really spending time with each other.

"Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me, "It's going to be so much easier with you there!" she pulled me into a long, deep kiss and my excitement for going with her grew. If it was going to be like this, I knew already that I would have an amazing time.

Lydia booked both of our tickets, saying that it would make her dad more likely to say yes if I had already paid for the plane and then we watched a movie until her mom came home and I had to leave. Her mom liked me, and I liked her, but she knew what Lydia was usually like and always seemed worried when I spent the night. Lydia didn't seem to care but I wanted her mom to continue to like me, so I usually left when she came home.

"Hello Stiles", Natalie chirped happily as I trudged down the stairs. She was unpacking shopping, neatly placing things into her cupboards.

"Hey Miss Martin, need any help?" I really hoped she would say no but I thought it would be nice to offer anyway.

"No thank you Stiles, I'm almost done," she smiled over at me and then returned to eyes to the bag of food in front of her, "Are you heading out?"

"Uh, yeah. Gonna go and see my pops before be goes to bed", I lied, knowing full well he would be awake long after I was asleep.

"Tell him I said hi", she called out as she walked into another room holding a bag filled with toiletry supplies. I took that as my cue to leave, walking outside and climbing into my Jeep.

Just before I pulled out of her drive, I caught Lydia's eye. She was standing in her window, waving at me. I waved back and she blew a kiss before backing away and pulling her curtain shut. I definitely couldn't wait to be on holiday with her. Talking to her all night and falling asleep on the beach with her was my dream holiday, not everything is about sex.

My dad sat at the kitchen table, papers spread all over it when I arrived home. He didn't even notice me come in until I opened the fridge and then all he did was make some grunt in greeting.

"Whacha doin?" I asked in a playful tone, knowing there was a police case spread out over the table in my kitchen.

"Working", he grunted, clearly wanting me to just leave him alone.

"Hey, dad", I walked over to the table, knowing that the best time to ask him things is when he's like this, "Lydia invited me to be her date for her dads wedding", I casually drummed out a tune on the table.

"Did she? That's sweet", he muttered, not wavering his attention from the pictures lying in front of him.

"It's in Mallorca", I added, "She already booked my plane ticket but I just thought I'd make sure it was cool with you?"

He turned to me, his face written with annoyance, "If I say yes, will you let me work in piece?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Okay thanks", I grinned and then stepped away from the table, heading to my bedroom. My plan had worked. Now it was just up to Lydia's dad, and she seemed pretty confident she would be able to make say him yes.

I got changed and lay back on my bed, texting Lydia a goodnight message. She replied, saying she was going to speak to her Dad in the morning and then I let myself drift off to sleep, thinking about the fun I was going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days after Lydia invited me to her father's wedding. I waited at school for her in our usual place, wanting to hear how the phone call with her dad went yesterday. She hadn't contacted me the whole day and I didn't want to seem over-eager so I didn't ask. It didn't feel hopeful; wouldn't she have called me straight away if he agreed?

I watched her get out of her car, her hips swishing as she headed over to me. She was smiling but it didn't look like the excited one she had when she asked me to come. I wasn't going, I could feel it.

"Hey", I stood up and kissed her and then we both sat down and I waited for her to speak.

"I spoke to my dad", she began and my heart was already down in my feet. I was going to have to be without her for weeks. "He said you could come", she grinned at me and it took me a second to realise what she had just said.

"I'm coming?" I sat up straight, hoping that I had heard her correctly. She nodded, laughing as I breathed out in relief.

We both spent the rest of the day in a happy mood. I listened as she told me the different outfits she planned on wearing and how warm beaches in Mallorca are. I was completely absorbed in her. As each day passed, I got even more excited. Lydia, however, seemed to go the opposite way. Whenever I brought the trip up, she would go quiet and gloomy. Sometimes, she even changed the subject to something else. I assumed it was the situation hitting her – her dad was moving on to someone new. In the end I just stopped mentioning it.

During the last few days, not even keeping quiet about it made her nerves disappear. She was super tense and I had to tread carefully around her in case she flared up. While I was at her house, at one point she got into a massive argument with her mom, about her moving her bridesmaid dress, in front of me. I had no idea what to do except stand there and listen to it, feeling incredibly awkward.

I lay in bed the night before the flight, praying that Lydia was okay. That she wasn't too nervous and that she was getting some sleep. Thinking about that, ended up getting _me_ no sleep. At about 2:00am, I just got out of bed and made sure I had everything packed. I then took a long shower and got dressed. By the time I was done, it was 3:15am and I text Lydia to say I was coming to get her and said my goodbyes to my dad.

Lydia was waiting on her doorstep when I pulled up outside her house. She smiled sleepily at me as I got out and dragged her suitcase to my cars boot for her.

"Get any sleep?" she yawned as I started to drive towards the airport. She was wearing some light blue jeans, flat pumps, a white tank top and one of my jackets. She looked amazing and I had to force myself to keep my eyes on the road.

"A bit," I lied "Did you?"

I glanced at her briefly to see her shaking her head. She then intertwined her fingers with my gear-stick hand and laid her head on the window, letting me move her hand with mine each time I had to change gears.

"Lydia", I whispered softly as I parked. She had managed to fall asleep for about half an hour and I hated waking her up but we were at the airport. She whimpered as she forced her eyes open and stretched her arms out.

I dragged both of our cases behind me, letting her deal with all of the tickets and stuff. I had no idea what to do; I'd never been abroad on my own before. My dad was always there to do that for me. We sat for a while, sharing a coffee to try and wake ourselves up a little and then heading over to put our cases on the conveyer belt.

"You okay?" I furrowed my eyebrows at how quiet she was being. She nodded, smiling up at me but I could tell it was forced.

"Yeah, just tired"

I dropped it, not wanting to upset her by pushing. We eventually got on the plane and she seemed to relax at having pretty much everything dealt with now, but not completely. We both slept through most of the journey, her head resting on my shoulder.

I woke up a while later, finding Lydia gone. I looked around for her but assumed she must have gone to the toilet. She came back a few minutes later, wearing a blue cardigan over her shoulders. My jacket was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Relax, Stiles", she laughed, reading my expression, "My dad bought me this cardigan the last time he saw me", she explained, taking her seat again and positioning her head back on my shoulder.

"Oh, so your dads more important than me?" I joked. She didn't reply and I worried she didn't realise I wasn't being serious.

"Oh yeah, tons", she finally replied, playfully grinning up at me. I breathed out a laugh, feeling relieved.

The plane finally landed and I was desperate to get out and feel the warm Mallorca air. Lydia suddenly pushed her hand into mine and wrapped our fingers together. She sucked in a nervous breath as we waited for our bags to come through. We were so close to meeting her father.

"Hey, It's going to be fine", I soothed and she gave me a small, quick smile before returning back to her nervous state.

"Just let me do the talking", she instructed as we neared the area he was picking us up from, "And don't stare at his scar, he hates that", she added. I suddenly started to sweat. She had been nervous when introducing me to her mom, but not like this. And what did she mean 'don't stare at his scar'? How was I supposed to ignore it now that she had brought my attention to it? I didn't even know he had one; he didn't when I last saw him.

Lydia sharply yanked her hand away from mine when we got to the arrivals. I glanced at her with a questioning look but she pretending she didn't notice, instead breaking into a run. I sped up, trying to keep up with her and not lose her in the crowd of bustling people. She threw her arms around a man. He had huge muscles and she looked tiny against him. As I drew nearer, I could see who the guy was. It was her dad. I had to force my mouth not to fall open in surprise at how much he had changed. I was expecting a guy in suit, average build and rich looking. Not a 6 foot monster in shorts and a tank top. He had clearly been working out, a lot.

The closer I got, the more I noticed about him. He was beaming at Lydia, a loving look in his eyes and she was smiling shyly back at him. I had never seen her like this before, she was usually so confident. His hair was black but starting to go grey and he had quite a bit of a tan. He also had a sleeve tattoo on his right arm, something I would never, ever have seen him doing when he lived in Beacon Hills.

I slowly walked up to them and he turned his head towards me, obviously clocking that I was her plus one. His smile dropped as he fully turned to me. I could instantly see the scar that Lydia had mentioned. It was a long, jagged line running from underneath his left eye to the top corner of the left side of his mouth. I forced my eyes to look anywhere but there, trying to follow Lydia's advice… well, instruction.

"Dad, this is the one I was talking to you about on the phone", she gestured over to me and his eyes drifted from her to me.

"Hey, I'm Stiles," I held out my hand and he looked at me as if I were holding a gun.

"Daddy", Lydia shot him a look and he sighed, shaking my hand and giving me a short nod. I had never expected Lydia to be the type to call her father 'daddy'.

"Jeff", he muttered at me and removed his hand rapidly, as if touching me could give him a disease. He then turned back to Lydia and his smile returned.

He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and started to walk with her. I struggled behind, trying to keep up while holding both her bag and mine. I'm pretty sure Jeff would have been happier leaving me behind. God, I hoped he was just bad at introductions.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sweating like crazy in the back of Jeff's car. He and Lydia were in the front together, air con blasting and it seemed that the back didn't have any. Well, that or he just didn't want me to have any. I fidgeted nervously and listened to the conversations and discussions they were having, not wanting to get involved in any of them.

"What's this?" Lydia furrowed her eyebrows as she looked out of her window. I followed her gaze, curious to what she meant. There were cars everywhere and by Lydia's expression, I guessed that didn't happen too often.

"Amanda and I thought we would have a small get together. A pre-wedding party, if you like", Jeff explained as he pulled the car to the side of the road and killed the engine, "As well as a welcome home party for my sweetheart", he pinched her cheek and she blushed, glancing back at me in hopes that I hadn't noticed it.

I glared at the back of his head, wanting to tell him he was wrong. That this wasn't her home, Beacon Hills was. I don't know why I got so annoyed about it, the guy just got on my nerves after his rude greeting.

"I show you to your room later, Hunny. Let's just put your bags in the hallway and enjoy the party for a while", he beamed at her, taking her case out of my hands but leaving me with my own. Lydia shot me an apologetic smile and beckoned me over to her as Jeff stormed ahead.

"Don't worry about him, it'll get easier", she pressed her hand to my shoulder, squeezing it gently and then jerking her head, telling me to follow her, "Come on, let's put your bag in the hall". I followed her, sighing internally. By 'It'll get easier' I hoped she meant ' _he'll_ get easier'.

Luckily, Jeff had already discarded Lydia's bag and had joined some guests in the middle of his garden by the time I got inside his house. I dumped the case next to hers and then followed her outside, examining everything as I passed it. Jeff was still, clearly, a really rich guy.

"Want a drink? You look nervous", Lydia grinned playfully at me, pointing at a bottle of wine. I rolled my eyes but nodded furiously. I _really_ needed one.

"Sweetheart, don't drink that stuff!" Jeff placed his hand over hers and stopped her just before she poured the contents of the wine bottle into a glass.

"Why not?" Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at him and then read the label, instantly pulling a disgusted face and then putting the bottle down on the table. I had no idea why they were fussing, to me wine was just wine.

"That's the cheap, shitty stuff for the guests", he laughed, "Go and grab the Chateau Margaux from cellar", he instructed her and her mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" she raised her eyebrows at me and I pretended that I was surprised too, even though I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to be surprised about.

"Of course, you and your friend deserve a _good, expensive_ drink on your first day", he beamed, slapping his hand onto my shoulder. I instantly relaxed; he was being friendlier with me now. I had panicked for nothing.

Lydia looked at me for a few seconds, worry evident on her features. I smiled at her to show I was okay. She then turned around and disappeared off towards the house.

"So, you have a really nice house", I stated casually, trying to make conversation and avoid awkward silence.

"Listen here, Stan, I know why you're here" Jeff's voice suddenly become tough and gravelly compared to a few seconds ago. I looked up at him to check who he was talking to, feeling instantly sorry for the poor bugger. He was looking straight at me, all evidence that he had ever smiled before in his entire life gone.

"W-what?" I stuttered, my heart starting to beat faster. What was he talking about? Why was he suddenly so angry at me?

"I know why you're here", he repeated, "You're trying to get into my daughters pants", he growled, stepping close to me. My palms were sweating furiously. I was terrified that he was actually going to punch me at any second.

"The only reason you're here is because Lydia said she wouldn't come if she couldn't bring a friend with her", he spat, "I just didn't expect it to be a… male"

He didn't know. He didn't know that Lydia and I were dating. He thought we were just friends. Had Lydia told him we were just friends?

"I have no idea where this is coming from", I forced myself to say, trying to sound confident. I didn't want him to know how much he scared me – that would give him too much power.

"You know goddamn right that sleeping with her is the only reason you came", he grabbed hold of the space in between my shoulder and neck, tightly, "But I'm not letting that happen, do you hear me?

He suddenly let me go and stood back, acting as if nothing had happened. I brought my hand up to the, now sore, spot and rubbed it. It was definitely going to bruise. I looked over my shoulder to see what had made him stop. Lydia was gliding back over to us, the wine bottle in her hand.

He shot one last glare at me before she reached us, then instantly swapping back to his grin. I must have been still glaring at him because Lydia gave me a sharp look and then turned away from me. She pretty much ignored me for a whole hour, until I couldn't take it anymore and dragged her into a secluded area of the garden, behind a rose bush.

"What?" she huffed, her eyes both angry and curious at the same time.

"What do you mean what? You've been ignoring me", I retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"You could at least give my father a _chance_ ", she lowered her voice to stop herself from shouting "I saw how you were looking at him"

"Lydia, I did give him a chance! I…" I stopped, not being able to form a sentence that sounded right in my head. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?" I asked, my eyes turning sad. Her mouth opened in shock at the question.

"No! Why are you even asking me that?" she blinked rapidly, her eyes starting to fill with moisture.

"Because you told your dad that we were _friends_ ", I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. I felt incredibly pathetic about it but the thought of Lydia not wanting to be with me hurt, a lot.

"Stiles…" she sighed, "I had to, it was the only way he would let me bring someone", she told me, "He's… protective", she chose the word carefully, "If I said you were my boyfriend, he would never have let you come"

"And what does that mean? We're broken up?" I asked, jumping to the worst possible conclusion first. This way, if the answer was bad, it wouldn't seem _as_ bad because it wasn't the worst option.

"What? No of course not", she stepped towards me and caressed my cheek with her hands "It just means we have to be careful. We have to act like nothing more than friends in front of my dad… and all of the guests that are staying here too, in case they tell him"

My heart jumped. I was wrong, finding out this was no better than actually being broken up. "So, we can't kiss, hug, touch or anything?" I asked, flustered by the idea.

"Is that all that matters to you?" she stepped back, hurt written in her eyes, "Is that all our relationship is?"

"Lydia, that's not what I meant", I replied quickly, not wanting to ruin things even more, "It just sucks, that's all"

"I know it does", she smiled sympathetically, "But it doesn't mean we can't still kiss and stuff, it just _has_ to be in private, away from _everyone_ "

I groaned loudly and ran my fingers through my hair, "Great", I muttered and she caught my hand with hers.

"Please, Stiles, try to make this work. He'll want you to leave if he finds out the truth", she was practically begging. I wanted to say no, to tell her that she's old enough to make her own decisions and definitely old enough to have a boyfriend. I wanted her to stand up to her dad, telling him that she wanted to be with me and that he couldn't stop her. But seeing her pleading expression and the way she nervously bit her bottom lip, I nodded. She breathed out a loud, grateful sigh and pulled me into a deep kiss. I sighed against her lips and then she pulled away, kissing my cheek and then disappearing back into the party.

'Just perfect', I thought, pulling my shirt off my shoulder and examining the forming, purple, finger shaped bruises. This wasn't going to be the great holiday I was planning on having.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for still reading, I hope you're enjoying this story! :) Please leave reviews telling me what you think, I love them all! :D It's what makes doing this worthwhile, apart from the enjoyment of the actual writing of course. Thanks x_

I stood awkwardly, watching Lydia as she greeted family and friends she hadn't seen in a while and introduced herself to new people she hadn't met. A few people waved awkwardly at me, trying to figure out if I was someone they knew but forgot about. Other than that, I was completely alone.

"Hey", a small, shy sounding voice murmured beside me. I turned to see a short, pretty blonde girl smiling up at me.

"Uh, hi", I smiled back and she shuffled slightly closer to me upon finding out I was friendly.

"You came here with Lydia, right?" she gazed up at me through her long lashes and my heart started beating faster at the mention of Lydia.

"Yeah, she invited me," I quickly winced at my stating the obvious and the blonde giggled.

"How do you know her?" she sipped at her glass and then looked back at me.

"We're… friends," I remembered Lydia's command not to let the guests know either, in case they told Jeff. It took everything I had to call her _just_ my friend.

"Oh, really?" her eyes widened in delightful surprise at the new information and I felt incredibly uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do - I couldn't just be rude and leave. "I'm Cassie," she beamed.

"Stiles," I replied and searched around the garden for Lydia, hoping to catch her gaze and silently ask her for help. She was nowhere to be seen, I was alone on this one. I could easily admit that this girl was cute. But she wasn't Lydia and she wasn't my girlfriend, so I wasn't interested.

"I have to go and, uh, use the bathroom", I swallowed thickly, stumbling backwards and almost tripping over a stone.

"Sure. Catch you later, Stiles," she lingered over my name in a sexy tone and I felt like running and hiding from everyone. I felt my cheeks flare up and by the coy smirk on Cassie's face I could tell she thought it was because of her. Technically, it was… but not for the reason she thought.

I made my way down the path that lead to the back of the house and sat on a bench sitting against the wall. The bruised skin on my shoulder was starting to hurt against the fabric of my clothes. I shook my plaid shirt off my shoulders, leaving myself in just a black t-shirt.

"Stripping for me, Stilinski?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me in a playful tone. I turned to it, seeing Lydia's hips swaying as she walked with her father expensive bottle of wine in her hand. It was over half empty and I watched her stumble towards me with concern in my eyes. She giggled down at me.

"How much have you been drinking?" I frowned, reaching for the bottle but she lifted it high above her and out of my reach from where I sat, laughing and turning away from me with it clutched at her chest as I stood up.

"Lydia seriously, give me the bottle," I tried to put on a stern voice but seeing her dancing eyes made it hard not to smile.

She stepped towards me, our faces now so close that her nose brushed against mine, her lips parted slightly. My breath hitched in my throat. "Make me" she slurred, biting down into a grin and then stepping away from me again. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. How she was making me feel.

She lifted the bottle to her lips, tipping it up to let the liquid pool into her mouth. Her eyes drifted closed as she tilted her head back. I quickly lunged for the bottle, grabbing it and trying to get it out of her hands. She laughed loudly and wildly, her hand still clutched around the top of it as we both tried to free it from the others clasp. I looked down into her eyes and both of our tugging arms got weaker and weaker as we got closer and closer.

"Lydia?" A gruff voice grumbled from around the corner. It was her dad's voice. She yanked the bottle out of my hands and I let her, both of us slightly panicking.

"He won't like you being back here with me, alone," she hissed, searching around for some kind of exit I could take.

"I don't see anywhere to go," I whispered, looking at the gate that sat behind us marking the end of the property and the line of bushes at the side of us. The only way out was back the way I came. The way Jeff was coming.

"Lydia?" The voice got louder as it grew nearer. His monster shadow was now revealing and I looked over at Lydia, flailing my arms furiously, silently asking what to do. Lydia's eyes clouded over in thought and then suddenly, her hands pushed against my chest with such force I was sent hurtling backwards. I landed straight in one of the bushes at our side, becoming totally engulfed by the overgrown plant.

I was shocked and confused as to why Lydia had pushed me until I clocked that she was hiding me. Twigs dug into my arms, legs and back. One of them stabbed straight into my lip, breaking the skin. I started to move into a more comfortable position but stopped dead as I heard footsteps and voices.

"Lydia, why didn't you answer when I called?" I heard Jeff ask, "And how much of this did you drink?" I heard the liquid swish inside the bottle as, I guessed, he snatched it out of her hand.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't hear you," she suddenly didn't sound slurred with drunkenness anymore, "And I didn't drink all of it, I accidently spilled some", she lied.

"Well you've had enough", he told her and I could just imagine her nodding, agreeing with whatever he was saying.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, they finally left to go back to the party. I waited ten seconds before I stood up and clambered out of the bush, tenderly massaging bleeding lip and pacing to try and let the ache in my limbs dull. I was really hurt, emotionally, that Lydia would rather throw me in a bush than stand up to her father. I was hurt physically too, but more emotionally. We weren't even doing anything wrong. We did nothing that a friend wouldn't do, not yet.

I picked up my plaid shirt that lay balled up underneath the bench. Lydia must have tossed it under there to hide it after she chucked me. I leant my back against the cool bricks on the wall and sighed loudly, rubbing my face in my hands and wiping the blood that stained them on my jeans. If things carried on like this, there would be nothing left of me by the end of this trip.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I brought myself to leave the wall and head back to the party, most guests were already gone or leaving. A few made there was to a hotel looking building right next door. That must have been what Lydia meant when she said 'and all the guests that are _staying_ here' after pretty much telling me we couldn't be in a relationship here.

I started to look around for Lydia when a beefy hand hammered down on my shoulder. Shoots of pain erupted out of the purple bruises there as I turned to see Jeff, blinking down at me with his mouth set in a grim line. Surely he wouldn't hit me now, would he? I hadn't done anything wrong. Fear engulfed me and I swallowed hard.

"I'm showing you to your room," he smirked at my fear and released his grip on me, "Nice lip, what did you do? Flirt with some bird who didn't like you back?" he laughed as if he had just made the world's funniest joke and then stormed off towards his house. I hesitated for a few seconds before following him inside.

Lydia's case was no longer next to where mine lay and I guessed she had been shown to her room already. Normally, I would have been mad that I didn't get to see her before I went to sleep but tonight I wasn't. I was pissed at her for pushing me into a bush. I trudged behind Jeff, following him up the stairs. I started to form an irrational fear that he was going to turn around and push me. To make my death look like an accident. But surely he wasn't that much of a psycho… I hoped.

"In there", he grunted, pushing a white door open to reveal a double bed, tiny set of drawers and a wardrobe in an otherwise empty, dull coloured room, "And _stay_ in there!" he added before angrily slumping down the hall and glaring at me as he entered his own bedroom, showing me that he was close to me and could be in my room in three seconds flat if he thought I was doing something wrong.

I slyly rolled my eyes as I entered the room, slamming the door in anger as much as I felt I could without Jeff coming in and pummelling my face. I spent some time unpacking my case into the wardrobe and small drawers before changing into a t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms and lying on top of the bed, groaning into my hands.

I must have been lay there for twenty minutes, staring at the ceiling before I noticed the handle on my door starting to slowly twist open. My heart started to thump loudly. My first thought was Jeff, coming to smother me or something similar. My eyes were wide and alert as the door swung open and then they dimmed in, almost, relief when a strawberry blonde head peaked around the corner to check if I was still awake.

"Hey", she whispered, grinning over at me as she stepped in and silently closed the door again behind her. I didn't say anything back, wanting her to know I was mad. I wanted to stay pissed at her but it was unbelievably hard as I watched her bare feet pad across the wooden floor and then her delicate frame perch on the bed next to me. Her eyes dropped to my mouth and her lips parted slightly in shock.

"What happened to you?" she traced the, slightly swollen, scab on my bottom lip with her fingers. I felt like kissing her, wrapping her in my arms while we were alone and had the chance. But I didn't. Instead, I resisted the temptation and looked her straight in the eye with coldness.

"Cut it while I was sat in a bush. That was really comfortable by the way", I told her bluntly and sarcastically, adding a sarcastic, tight lipped smile as well. Her eyes fell down to her hands as they fiddled together in her lap and her expression was full of remorse.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, "I didn't know what else to do, I didn't have enough time to think"

I scoffed and rolled over, turning away from her. "I'm going to sleep," I muttered, thinking she would leave. However, I didn't feel her weight lift from the bed and I could still hear her quiet and soft breathing next to me, tempting me to just forget how annoyed I was.

"Stiles, please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad," she leant down into me, feathering apologetic kisses along the back of my neck, directing them slowly towards my cheek. Her fingers danced under my shirt, grazing over my stomach. I tensed under her touch and I could feel her mouth turning into a grin as she felt it.

My head was telling me to stay upset. That if I stayed like that long enough, she might talk to her father so that she wouldn't have to do anything like that again. My heart however, told me that staying angry wouldn't solve anything and that I should just enjoy what little time I got with her while I could, that when we went home everything would be normal again anyway and that I was being stupid.

I listened to my heart, quickly turning over and pulling Lydia on top of me. She giggled loudly, using her hand to suppress the sound and keep Jeff from hearing that she was in here. I kissed along her jawline and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back. I knew that nothing was going to happen, not tonight; Lydia told me she would say when she was ready and I still didn't mind. Just being with her was enough. We happily made out for a while until she eventually positioned herself against my side. Her head burrowed in my neck on the opposite side to where the bruise was, _luckily_.

We lay talking for a while and I listened to her voice getting softer and quieter, filling with sleep until she stopped talking altogether. It's moments like that, that make the bad stuff worthwhile. Moments that make me forget about things like Jeff and his _really_ overprotective ways. I thought for a while and mentally decided that, if we could get a moment like this at least once every day, this holiday wouldn't be half as bad as I had started to sum it up to be. But then again, that thought was while I felt content, with Lydia asleep in my arms. Who knew what the rest of the wedding was going to be like.


	6. Update

I don't know if I will be continuing this story. I feel as if it isn't as popular or liked as my previous couple and I feel I can probably do a better one that pleases more people. I have an idea already for a new story and I guess I will start that one soon, unless something keeps this one going for some reason (So please pm or review to tell me what you think i should do, i'm stuck!). I don't want it to sound like I'm blaming people for not liking it because I'm not! it's entirely my writing's fault. Thank you for reading xxx /p


	7. Chapter 7

_I've decided to carry on with this story and see how it goes :D Enjoy and please leave reviews!_

Three loud knocks threw me out of my peaceful slumber. I blinked my eyes open, squinting them over at the door.

"Stan for the love of god, didn't you hear me? Wake up!" Jeff's voice called out, "If you don't wake your ass up in the next five minutes, I'm coming in". How long had he been calling me?

My body suddenly tensed as I became aware of the tiny arms wrapped around me and the beautiful curls tickling the nook of my neck. If he came in, he would see Lydia here with me.

"I'm awake," I called out quickly at seeing the handle of my door start to slowly turn. Luckily, he stopped opening it after that and left my door closed. I felt movement next to me and I looked down to see Lydia, her eyebrows furrowed at my sudden shouting and her lips in a sleepy pout. She looked breath-taking with her cute mussed up morning hair added to it.

"Get ready, my fiancé wants to meet you," Jeff's voice vibrated through the door and Lydia's arms receded from around my torso. She rapidly sat up at the sound of his voice.

His footsteps thumped along the floor, heading past my room and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Lydia on the other hand, seemed to panic more. "He's heading to my room" she suddenly squeaked, fear clearly evident in her tone.

She jumped out of my bed and raked her fingers through her hair as she searched for a hiding place. The wardrobe was a simple set of drawers, too small for her to fit in and there was only an inch of room underneath the bed in there. There was nowhere for her to go.

"Lydia-" I was about to tell her that it was okay and that her dad would probably just call in to wake her up and leave but I froze, hearing strong angry muttering and booming steps coming back to my room.

"If she's in here, god help you", Jeff threw open the door, his face bright red with anger. His eyes trailed over to my messed up sheets and then over at Lydia. They finally landed on me, staying there. I could practically see the fire under his skin.

"Daddy, I only just came in I swear", Lydia tried to calm down his obvious temper, "I just wanted to check to see if he had settled since I didn't get to see him last night" she was breathing heavily, "And he wouldn't do that to me anyway dad, he's not like that" her voice raised slightly with the last part, trying to reason with her father as he took a step towards me. It was obvious she was talking about sex.

He held his stare for a few more seconds and then his temper seemed to clear. "Okay" he returned his eyes over to her and they softened. "Go and tell Amanda to put some coffee on, sweetheart," he gestured towards the stairs with his hands.

She breathed out a long puff of air, showing that she had also been nervous of what her father might do to me. Maybe that's why she didn't want him to find out about us. It made sense after seeing his face just then and finding out what he looks like when _really_ angry.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled beckoning me to go with her. I was relieved that she was taking me with her this time. I rubbed my shoulder, not out of pain, purely from the memory of Jeff's fingers squeezed tightly around it.

I stepped towards the door but Jeff's bulky arm blocked my path. I noticed Lydia's eyes widen as she looked questioningly at her dad.

"I just want to apologise to your friend here, I know I've been a bit hard on him since he arrived," Jeff lowered his arm and stood back as if he would let me pass, if I wanted, and just ignore his apology. I almost did, but Lydia's thankful expression towards him and her nod at me told me to just go with it.

After Lydia walked away, the room was left in silence as I awaited the apology. The only sound that could be heard was her footsteps as she jogged down towards the kitchen to ask for the coffee, like her father had asked.

"Now listen here, Stiles,"

 _So now you know my name, huh?_

"I sincerely hope that my daughter was telling me the truth, or I will gut you like a fish. Comprende?" Jeff barked at me and I almost scoffed. I should have guessed that the apology was a complete scam to get me alone with him.

"I'm going downstairs," I tried to push past him but his hands were on me fast, pushing me at full force into the wall and pinning me there. I heard a crack and prayed that it was the wall and not me. The terrifying glare of anger was back and my heart rate started to pound through my entire body.

"I knew it! all you care about is sex. All men are the same, don't forget I am one!" he spat, "I know this trick! Get invited to her father's wedding, pretending you're there for support, and then have her convinced that her way of repaying you is sex"

"Having sex with your daughter isn't why I'm here!" I yelled out, suddenly filled with a hint of confidence, "I _am_ here to support her. She begged me to come and now I understand why" I looked him up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he bored his eyes into mine, daring me to say whatever I was going to say next. This only filled me with more anger.

"Because her father is a dick," I said each word slowly, letting them sink in and then my lips settled in a smirk at his shocked expression and the way his hands dropped down from me and rested at his sides.

Just as I thought I had won, his fist rose up and crashed hard onto my cheek. His fist rattled my whole body, making me collapse onto the ground. The pain came next, shooting from my cheek all the way to the back of my head.

"You don't tell Lydia I did that," Jeff crouched down in front of me. By the sound of his voice and the look on his face it was clear that he had lost control of his anger, that he hadn't expected to punch me but that he wanted to and he felt no remorse about it. "You tell her that you slipped and fell. That I tried to catch you but that it accidentally made you hit your face on the door. You understand me?" How did he make that excuse so fast? How often does he have to come up with excuses like this?

"Or what?" I scrambled against the wall, trying to put as much distance between us as I could.

"Or I pack your bags for you and throw you on the first plane home" he growled, resting his hand on the wall next to my head. I tried not to flinch, not wanting him to see how much he scared me.

"And lose Lydia as a guest for your wedding? I don't think so" I tried hard to keep my voice normal but I could feel a lump welling in my throat from the pain in my face. He started to laugh.

"Lydia wouldn't be going with you. She'd be staying here with me, for the rest of her days," he smirked.

"She wouldn't agree to that" I pushed myself to my feet and he followed my lead, still resting his hand near me as if he could just sense that it was keeping me on edge.

"She wouldn't have a choice. Her mother's scared of me. It wouldn't be hard to get her to agree to have custody given to me," his smirk turned into a truly evil grin. "You wouldn't do that to her mother… would you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared downstairs. I walked over to the mirror sitting on the set of drawers and examined my face. A purple bruise has already formed. _Jesus this guy was strong_. I headed down next, stepping into the kitchen to find Lydia with two cups in her hand waiting for me. I could see Jeff stood with a brunette girl that I figured must have been Amanda through the kitchen window. They were outside.

"Jesus Stiles, What happened to your face?" Lydia placed the cups down on the side and rushed over to me, turning my face to get a better look at the angry, purple mark. Jeff glanced at me through the window, his expression threatening. "Stiles?" Lydia grabbed my attention.

"I fell over"


	8. Chapter 8

I told Lydia the lie. The one Jeff had given me and a feeling of hatred rushed through my veins as I did. I wasn't scared of him, not of what he would do to me. I was scared of what he would do to Lydia and her mom. Making her live in Mallorca would mean I wouldn't get to see her and I bet neither would Natalie.

Lydia checked that her father wasn't looking before running her fingers tenderly through my hair and caressing my bruised cheek gently. "You can be so clumsy sometimes, Stiles," she grinned at me and I smiled back. It was a genuine smile, just from seeing hers.

The door leading from outside to the kitchen creaked and Lydia jumped back three feet away from me, taking the mugs of coffee in her hand and handing me one. She was acting as if she hadn't just been inches away from me and she was good at it. Jeff and Amanda both entered the room, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"You must be Stiles," Amanda held out her hand for me, a cheerful smile playing on her lips. I turned to face her and her smile fell immediately. "Oh my- what happened to you?" she held my cheek with her long, claw-like, nails and examined my face much like Lydia had.

"He fell," Lydia answered for me. There was something about her tone of voice, an emotion, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Must have been one heck of a fall," the brunette glanced sympathetically at me, her fingers hanging on my bruise for a second longer before dropping and forming a knot with her other hand. "I'm Amanda" her grin returned.

"Stiles," I replied, feeling awkward under her huge brown eyes as they examined me.

"Now that you've met him, I have to go and show him around. Especially if you're planning on throwing yet another party," Lydia grabbed onto my thumb and started to pull me towards the door. I glanced briefly at Jeff, whose face was twisted into an angry stare as he watched her whole hand fit around my thumb.

"God that freaking woman," Lydia muttered under her breath as soon as we got out of the door. She obviously hadn't meant for me to hear it but I had.

"What was that about?" I smirked at her and she feigned ignorance, furrowing her eyebrows as if she didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about.

"What was what about?" she stared straight ahead, not daring to look at me.

"That angry tone of voice you had with her. She seems pretty nice," I shrugged and Lydia scoffed.

"She's _not_ 'pretty nice', she's a freaking slut! I mean look at how she had her hands all over you" Lydia burst out and then blushed hard at what she had admitted, closing her eyes in regret.

I didn't say anything, a rush of happiness surging through me. It was a selfish happiness but I didn't feel ashamed. She flicked her eyes over to where I stood silently and watched my smirk with suspicious eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" she sounded almost worried as she said the words and it made my smirk grow wider.

"You're jealous," I grinned and she rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no point of even denying it. That it was obvious.

"Can you blame me? She was rubbing your freaking cheek for crying out loud," she ranted and I could tell she was trying not to smile at my quiet laughter.

"You need to stop hanging around me so much, you're stealing my vocabulary," I teased her playfully, referring to the word 'freaking' that seemed to be popping up in her language a lot more frequently.

"Shut up," she giggled, knocking my arm with her shoulder as we wandered around the garden.

"What were you saying about another party?" I asked casually, remembering what she had said in the kitchen.

"Oh god, that," Lydia rolled her eyes again and sighed, "My dad wants to throw another party tonight. Amanda couldn't be there yesterday and he thinks she's a princess or something and _needs_ to have one," Lydia groaned.

"Like the first one wasn't stressful enough," I sighed and Lydia's face filled with sadness. She stepped in front of me and tenderly brushed her fingers over the scab on my lip and then on the bruise on my cheek. "You must really regret coming, it's been one day and you're already a wreck," she poked out her bottom lip and I smiled.

"You should see my shoulder," I murmured playfully, without even thinking, and instantly regretted it once she started to frown. She didn't know about that. She _couldn't_ know about that, not if she wanted to go home with me.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she pulled on the neck of my shirt before I could answer, revealing the purple finger shaped bruises and gasped at the sight of them. "Where are these from?"

I searched my brain for a reasonable excuse. "They're from when your dad tried to catch me. When I fell over," I told her, hoping I didn't sound too nervous. She shook her head softly and laughed slightly.

"Thank god," she sucked in a breath, "I started to think my dad did it, aggressively," she held my wrist and started walking again. _Oh, Lydia, you don't know how right you are._

We eventually got to a large green garden shed with the smell of sweet plants and flowers floating around it. "This is where I sit when I come to visit. It's a really nice hang-out spot," Lydia told me, pulling the, painted black, glass door open and wandering inside. "It was completely empty the first time I came, never used apart from when my dad's brother stayed here. That's why the door's black. So that it gave him privacy" she explained as we both walked in. "I planted some stuff and I made my dad promise to water it when I'm not here. He does, he's been really good with it" she grinned, tracing her fingers over the petal of a tall flower.

 _Really good with plants, not people._

"It's really beautiful, Lyd," I whispered, glancing around the assortment of colours in their plant pots and then turning to face her emerald green eyes, "Like you."

She had a brief look of surprise on her face but it quickly turned into a wide grin as she filled the gap between us and wrapped her arms loosely around the back of my neck. "Stiles?" she glanced up at me through her amazingly long lashes.

"Yeah?" I moved my hand onto her waist and pulled her closer to me, enjoying the amount of alone time I was getting with her. The amount of time we could actually be _us_.

"I think I'm ready," she tilted her head to fully look up at me, her lips curling into a small smile. My breath hitched in my throat. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah?" Was all I could manage to say, swallowing hard as she stepped even closer to me. She was now as close as physically possible.

"Yeah," she laughed, moving her mouth close to mine and then stopping and hovering there, "Are you?" she asked, not wanting to go any further until I answered.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" I breathed out a nervous laugh at how close we were and she laughed too, biting her bottom lip through her smile.

"Stupid question," she breathed out. She was already panting as she gripped hold of my belt and started walking backwards, pulling me along with her. I was the same, the breath being ripped out of my lungs as she planted her lips onto mine. Each step backwards was eager as she reached her hands behind her until they found a pile of compost bags. She fell onto them, making sure I landed with her.

I should have panicked about her dad coming to find us, walking in and seeing us, but right now Jeff was the last thing on our minds. We were both fully focused solely on each other only, soaking in everything we could get. This was definitely, by bar, the best part of my time here. Not that it would have been a hard choice compared with all of my other moments.

 _Thanks for reading, Please leave reviews! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

I lay with Lydia on the compost bags, her fingers running through my hair as I kissed along her jawline. I could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier with each kiss I placed and she impatiently pulled at the hem of my shirt until I lifted my arms high enough for it to slide over my head. I looked down at her perfection, stopping to take it in for a while before returning my lips to hers. She reciprocated, pulling me closer to her and gliding her finger nails softly over the bare skin on my back, which felt incredible.

"Lydia, are you in here?" a voice, sounding like a young girl, called out as she bashed her fists against the blacked out door of the shed. I sprang back ten feet, bumping into a stack of plant pots and knocking them over. My heart thudding as I searched high and low for my shirt. I could hear gentle laughter erupting from Lydia and I gaped at her through wide eyes.

"Are you seriously laughing? Now?" I gestured wildly with my hands, still trying to find my shirt. _Where the hell could it have gotten to? This room wasn't exactly massive._

"Will you relax? It's just my step sister. Not Amanda's kid though, her name was Tracy," Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile as she pushed herself up from the bags of dirt.

"Lydia? Dad said you were in here and I heard that bang, I know you're here," The little girl persisted, knocking a further eleven times but not daring to go for the handle. Something told me she knew she wasn't supposed to just walk into Lyd's hang out spot.

"Where the hell is my freaking shirt?" I muttered to myself as I lifted up the pile of brown and black pots I had knocked down. Lydia grinned deviously as she walked past me, towards the door.

"Alright, where is it?" I pursed my lips as another throaty laugh escaped her lips.

Instead of telling me, she pulled the door open to reveal a small child, about 8 or so, with huge green eyes and lots of flowing blonde hair. She was wearing make-up and seemed to be trying to look older than she actually was. Dressed in a short skirt and tight tank top, I could imagine exactly what her mother was like and that was probably why Jeff had been with her.

"Hey Chloe," Lydia smiled down at her warmly. I could tell she really liked her.

"Hi Lydia," Chloe beamed and then trotted past her to enter the shed. She instantly froze when she noticed me stood there, completely shirtless. I glanced at Lydia for help but she just stood there, choking back a laugh.

"Uh, hi" I swallowed and gave a small wave to the girl. Chloe turned to face Lydia with, surprisingly, little surprise on her face.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked as Lydia lifted her off the ground and sat her on the edge of a raised, wooden flower bed.

"He is," Lydia nodded and I couldn't stop myself from blinking rapidly in shock. She held her hand out towards me and I hesitated but took it and let her pull me towards them. "This is Stiles," she gestured to me. "Stiles, this is Chloe," she explained and then stood back slightly to let me introduce myself properly.

"Hey Chloe," I forced myself to smile, still highly confused as to why Lydia so easily let our secret slip to her. Yeah she was small, but that was my problem. Wouldn't she want to tell her 'daddy' everything?

Chloe stared at me blankly for a few seconds before whispering in Lydia's ear. "Why doesn't he have any clothes on?" I heard her say.

"Adult stuff," Lydia whispered back, purposely loud enough for me to hear and my cheeks burned red in seconds.

"Oh," she replied, knowingly and then screwed up her nose in disgust. A small, involuntary, laugh bubbled out of me and soon all three of us were laughing.

"What happened to your face?" Chloe suddenly frowned at me with her huge eyes and reached out her hand. I stood forward, allowing her to touch the bruising on my cheek and the scab on my lip.

"Uh, I fell," I used the same lie I told Lydia, "Stupid me, right?" I winked and Chloe started to giggle again.

Lydia leant in closer to her sister. "Chloe, I need you to promise me something," she spoke slowly and used a stern, commanding tone. "I need you not to tell dad about me and Stiles, okay? If he asks you, say that we're just friends. Can you do that?"

"Like pretend?" Chloe swung her legs back and forth from where she sat and Lydia nodded. I watched, praying that she would agree. I didn't need any more injuries added to my growing collection. "Why can't he know?"

"You know what he's like, Chlo. Remember what he was like with that little boy in your class? The one that kissed your cheek?" she raised her eyebrows and I noticed Chloe's face frown in understanding. My stomach knotted at the thought of some poor little child feeling the wrath of Jeff. Although at that age it certainly could not have been as bad as what I had experienced, he would probably be in jail if it was… but still.

"I won't say a word," she pretended to zip up her lips and Lydia thanked her as she helped her down from the plant bed. "Can we go and get some lunch? I'm starving!"

"Me too," Lydia rubbed her stomach as if she had only just realised that she was hungry and then turned to me, "You coming?"

I gestured wildly over my naked chest and Chloe started to laugh again. Young children are usually not my thing, I don't hate them but I wouldn't want to be around them all the time. But something about this one was really sweet. She reminded me of a young Lydia.

"Oh, right" she grinned and then walked back over to the compost bags we were lay on, bending over and reaching her arm behind them. She returned with a balled up piece of fabric and then she threw it over to me.

"Thanks" I told her sarcastically, pulling the shirt over my head and pushing my arms through the holes.

"You're welcome," she whispered in my ear seductively, kissing my cheek and then strutting over to the door, leaving me feeling over whelmed. "Come on then, Miss hungry" she reached her hand out for Chloe.

"I wanna walk with Stiles!" Chloe pushed her tiny fingers through mine before I even took in what she said and Lydia's face filled with happiness as she watched.

'I love you' she mothed at me. She then jerked her head towards the house and stepped outside. I supressed a wild grin as I half listened to crazy chatter coming from the small blonde head next to me, nodding and mumbling 'uh-huh' and 'oh really' every so often but I wasn't focusing. My eyes were trained on the strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind as her hips swayed in front of me. I almost went over to her and kissed her, I almost forgot about Jeff… until he came out of the back door, arms folded.

 _Review please, it's always appreciated! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy x x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, I've been really sick but thought I would write the next part. Please leave reviews telling me what you think and also if you have any questions, ask me on ask . Fm (had to space it) - my username is obrienlover24 and I would love to answer some stuff, whether it's about a stydia story request or just a simple question :D Thanks x_

"Lydia I need to talk to you. Alone," Jeff grumbled, glaring over in my direction when Lydia wasn't looking.

"Hey Tracy," Lydia ignored her father, smiling into the house over at a blonde, slim woman with pouting lips and very strong perfume that I could smell from outside. She was exactly how I had imagined her to be.

"Hey Hunny," the woman grinned back, her voice deep and husky. It didn't suit her at all.

"Lydia!" Jeff interrupted sharply "Did you hear what I said? I need to talk to you"

"What about?" I noticed Lydia's hands clench slightly and her throat bob from hard swallowing. She was nervous.

"I'll talk about it when we're alone," he replied in a stern voice and then disappeared into the other room. I could see Amanda stood next to the kitchen side, looking slightly nervous herself for some reason.

Lydia looked at me for a second, mentally debating whether she should leave me. Of course she went with her dad, racing off out of the kitchen to catch up with him and leaving me alone with her step-sister and two women I didn't know anything about, other than that they had both been with Jeff.

"Stiles? That was your name wasn't it?" Amanda smiled over at me and I could see Tracy next to her, gaping at my beaten face.

"Yeah," I answered her and then turned to Tracy. "I fell," I explained to her silent expression, giving her the best fake smile I could and she nodded and smiled. _Not that her face moved much with all of her plastic surgery_.

"They shouldn't be a second, take a seat," Amanda gestured to some bar stools and I slumped down into the closest one. I was tempted to ask what they were talking about but decided against it – It wasn't my place to ask. Lydia would most likely tell me later anyway.

I was sat there for about two hours. Chloe was sat next to me, colouring in some book and handing me pencils so that I could colour in too. To be honest, it did actually help to pass the time. Lydia came back in eventually, her face red with fury. She stormed out of the back door without even stopping. She didn't even look at me.

"Jeff, what happened?" Amanda called out as she half-jogged in the direction Lydia came from. I quickly stood up and pushed open the back door to go and find her. I couldn't see her around anywhere but I knew exactly where she was.

The blacked-out door to the shed was slightly ajar when I got there and I could hear quiet sobs coming from inside.

"Lydia?" I called out softly to warn her that I was coming in. She sat on the same compost bags we had been on together before, facing the door with tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, shhh" I soothed, reaching her in two short strides and dropping onto my knees in front of her. "What happened?"

"My dad!" she gulped through the tears, "He wants me to go on a date with his boss' son"

My heart froze. "And what did you say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice in a soothing tone despite the panic inside me.

"I said no," she closed her eyes and stray tears fell, "But then he got mad. He told me that it's the only way he can be sure me and you aren't doing anything. That if I don't, he will send you home," she sobbed louder and balled my shirt in her fists, pulling herself closer to my chest. I held her tiny frame in my arms.

"And how does he know you won't do anything with this guy he wants you to go on a date with?" I gritted my teeth to try and keep calm.

"That's exactly why he wants me with this particular guy, Daniel his name is. Daniels parents are super strict and have a policy for no sex before marriage and all that stuff," she rolled her eyes at the rule.

"When is it?" I pulled away from her to look her in the eye. She couldn't meet mine.

"Tomorrow night," she bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from crying more. I stood up and walked around a bit in thought.

"Maybe I should just go home," I shrugged, my tone filled with a mix of anger towards Jeff and sadness at how helpless Lydia felt towards him.

"No," Lydia started to cry again, standing with me and holding onto my shoulders to stop me moving any further, "Please don't, Stiles. Don't leave me alone for this, I can't do it on my own," she begged. "My dad will be better to you, he apologised remember? He just wants to be sure. One date with Daniel and I'll tell my dad that I don't like him and it will be done with, I promise"

"You want the truth, Lydia?" I breathed out a shaky breath as I prepared myself. She frowned at me, confused as to what I was talking about.

"Truth about what?" she asked, releasing my shoulders.

"Your dad didn't apologise," I laughed sarcastically at the thought of his 'apology'. "He punched me in the face, bruised my cheek with his fist," I gestured to my face aggressively and she took a step back from me in shock from the things I was telling her.

"But you said you fell… what about the bruise on your shoulder, you said it was from him helping you up," she stuttered.

"No, that was from the first day. You went off to get wine and he grabbed me, squeezed my shoulder and bruised me… again," I told her bitterly. "Gotta give him credit, he's a strong guy," I added with a bitter sarcastic tone.

She was silent for a while, lost in thought as she took in what I was saying. "Do you want to go to the police? Is that what you want?" she asked with genuine curiosity in her voice. She wasn't patronizing me and she wasn't angry, just concerned and curious. "No, wait. That wouldn't work," she added before I could answer.

"Why not?" I sighed purely from being worn out and tired from the whole thing.

"He's really good friends with everyone on the force. He could get away with murder if he wanted to, they believe anything and everything he tells them," she rubbed her arms as chilled wind blew inside the shed.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned, "So what are we supposed to do? Let him beat me up every time he has a suspicion that we're together?" I flailed my arms in my usual stressful way.

"I have to go on the date," she looked me in the eye with seriousness and I wished I could go back in time and just refuse to come here with her in the first place, then none of this would have happened anyway. My heart felt crushed at the thought of her out with another guy. "You need to talk to other girls too" she added.

"What? No!" I shook my head and started to pace again.

"If my dad thinks you're interested in other people and not me, he'll stop being so worried," she explained and I gaped at her with wide eyes.

"We can still see each other in private, I promise. Just not like we were. It needs to be even more secretive. I don't want him to hurt you anymore, Stiles" Lydia's eyes glassed over with moisture and my heart sunk. I thought it over in my head for a few minutes, leaving her waiting for an answer.

"So like we have been doing already, right?" I finally spoke, "But I have to talk to other girls?"

"Exactly," She breathed out a sigh of relief, "And I have to go on a date with Daniel," she visibly cringed as she said the last part. "And we can't get jealous, okay? We have to promise each other that we know it isn't real… Deal?" her face filled with hopefulness that I would agree with her rule.

"Deal"


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for reading, please review :D Also, like i said in the chapter before, if you have any questions about any of my fics of anything in general or even future requests for stydia fanfics, ask me on_ _ **ask . fm**_ _\- my username is obrienlover24_

Lydia and I eventually went back to the house. Jeff was waiting in the kitchen when we got back, his expression making it clear he was going to continue to argue with her.

"I'll go on the date," Lydia told him before he could say anything. His face filled with surprise and he couldn't find any words. "Stiles talked me into it. He was being a good _friend_ and said I should try. That I might enjoy it," she emphasized the word 'friend' and smiled over in my direction, acting like she was thanking me or something to make it more believable to her dad.

"Well… that's great. He'll be at the party tonight as well, just so that you have an opportunity to get to know him better before your date," he spoke smugly, as if by this decision he was doing her a huge favour. _If you wanted to do her a favour, you shouldn't have arranged the date in the first place._

"Sure," Lydia continued to smile at her father, "I should go and get ready then… you should too, Stiles. If you want," she shrugged and then disappeared to go upstairs. I shuffled awkwardly on my feet for a few seconds before deciding to follow her 'advice'. There was no way I would take as long as she would to get ready but it would beat the awkwardness of being downstairs.

I went through the kitchen door silently and tip-toed up the stairs, scared to make any noise for some reason. Lydia's bedroom door was closed and I thought about going in there for a second, but kept walking in case Jeff wanted to check on her.

I pushed open my own door to find the red-head perched on the end of my bed. I jumped, not expecting her to be there and she grinned as I clutched my heavily beating heart.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" she teased, standing up and using her index finger to tickle my side playfully. I slapped her hand away in mock annoyance.

"Don't do that! You scared me", I tried to stop a grin but it failed. "I thought you were getting ready, what are you doing in here?"

"Don't wanna see me, huh?" she continued to tease me, knowing full well that's not what I had meant. "I was going to help you pick out something to wear. Something to attract the ladies" she wiggled her eyebrows, beaming up at me again and I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't supposed to enjoy me talking to girls, you know that right?" I pushed my door closed so that I could be sure Jeff wouldn't hear us.

"I just thought it might be hot to watch you in action," she bit her bottom lip and brushed her fingers along the back of my neck, fully aware of how she was affecting me. "I'm kidding," she laughed at my furrowed eyebrows, "It might be kind funny though"

"And why would it be funny?" I wrapped my arms around her, locking her in place so that she couldn't escape and her laughter rose.

"I have to go and get ready, you know how long it takes me," she kissed my nose and I released her from my grip. "I'll meet you downstairs at 5:00pm?"

"Is that when the party starts?" I asked and she nodded, turning to walk out. "Lydia" I called to stop her, taking her tiny wrist in my hand. As she turned to see what I wanted, I stepped forward and kissed her. She found my face with her hand and kissed me back, slowly and deeply.

She smiled softly at me when we pulled away and then exited my room, leaving me smiling like an idiot like I usually was after kissing her. It took me exactly twenty minutes to get ready and by that time, I could only just hear her hairdryer fire up from down the corridor. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes, falling backwards onto my bed to wait until 5.

By the time 5 came around, I could hear cars pulling up outside and music start to thump through my window. I headed downstairs to meet Lydia, like promised, only to find her stood in the kitchen with some posh kid in a suit. I looked down at my casual jeans and a plaid t-shirt and couldn't help but feel self-conscious as I walked towards them.

"Stiles," Lydia sounded slightly relieved to see me which dulled my jealous feeling. _Remember Stiles, don't get jealous. It's not real._ "This is Daniel," she gestured to him and he automatically outstretched his hand.

"Hey," I shook Daniel's hand and then watched, with narrowed eyes, as it moved to the small of Lydia's back. I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from saying something, instead turning away and looked out of the window so that I couldn't see it.

"Shall we?" I heard Daniel say and I guessed Lydia must have agreed because they were walking away from me. I tried to keep an un-readable face as Lydia turned back to look at me.

Once they had disappeared, I waited a few minutes before making my way out too. I had to calm myself. He wasn't a bad guy; he wasn't trying to steal her away from me, he didn't even know I had her.

People crowded the garden again, more people still flooding out of the hotel building next to the house. I stood by a buffet table that had been dragged out just for this party, trying to find Lydia in the bustle of socialising friends. I located her eventually, locking eyes with her while she waited for Dan to stop talking to some old guy. She smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back, about to mouth something to her but Daniel turned back to her and she immediately focused back on him. _Don't get jealous, Stiles. It isn't real._

"Hey Stiles," a familiar voice called out. I turned to see the girl I had met in this garden when I first arrived, Cassie, grinning at me with a glass of red liquid in her hands.

"Hey," I nodded at her and then glanced over at Lydia again, almost telling the blonde talking to me that I had to go somewhere again. However, seeing Lydia laughing at something Dan was saying, I decided to talk to her. Lydia had told me to talk to other girls, so that was what I was going to do. "How are you?" I asked and Cassie's face filled with delight at my sudden interest in speaking to her.

"I'm good thanks," she beamed innocently, edging slightly closer to me. "I started to think you didn't like me when you rushed off last time," she laughed nervously, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry about that," I tried to focus on her but my eyes kept drifting over to Lydia. I could see the strawberry blonde now in the middle of the garden, dancing. My heart started to beat faster in anger and I rapidly turned back to Cassie. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh- okay, sure," she took my hand and I moved us into a spot where I had a clear view of Lydia. I felt terrible using Cassie like this, she seemed really sweet. But, I had to see how far Lydia was going to take this whole thing, whether she would kiss Dan or not and if she did, whether her dad would allow it.

I was there for a while, dancing half-heartedly as I watched Lydia grinning at her 'date'. I could feel Cassie leaning her head on my shoulder but it didn't affect me in the slightest. Not how Lydia could. Eventually Lydia said something to Daniel and they moved off to the side and she found me again, watching with a slight frown as she noticed what I was doing. _You were just dancing too, Lydia. Now you know how I felt._

Lydia continued to watch with pursed lips and I decided it was time to stop. Lydia was done dancing, so I could be too. I turned to tell Cassie I needed to take a break and her face was inches away from mine. She looked into my eyes and before I could move away, her lips found mine. It took me a couple of seconds to realise what she was doing but as soon as I did, I pushed her away.

"I'm sorry," Cassie whispered but I didn't answer. I turned to find Lydia, to make sure she hadn't seen but she was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_I will soon be starting a new stydia fanfic at the same time as this one called 'Distraction'. Would appreciate if you checked that one out too! x Thanks for reading, please leave reviews :D_

It took me around an hour to find Lydia and I was panicking the whole time. I had left Cassie, muttering a short apology to her as I went. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know about me and Lydia and was most likely taking this as a plain rejection.

I went over to the shed and pulled the door open as quickly as I could, praying that Lydia was in there and that she hadn't seen the kiss. But she wasn't there – of course she wasn't, I knew about that place. I paced along next to a brick wall, trying to think of places she would go. Where would Lydia Martin go if she wanted to be alone? And then it hit me.

I clambered onto the bricks and looked over to the neighbouring beach, literally two feet away from the house, and sure enough I found her. She sat on a rock, staring out into the middle of the sea. All I could see was a figure but I could tell it was her.

I didn't even hesitate before pushing myself over the wall and half-running along the sand towards the rocks she leaned against. I slowed as I drew nearer, hearing the familiar sniffle that signified Lydia was crying. My heart snapped in two; she had seen it.

I dropped down beside her but she didn't move. She didn't even flinch, as if she had sensed me coming. I watched her face intently as she started out into the distance. Tear marks were staining her beautiful cheeks and she looked tired. It took me a few minutes to speak. A few minutes to prepare my apology but she spoke first.

"It's my fault," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear. She still didn't look at me but fresh tears started to roll out of her emerald eyes.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" I genuinely had no idea what she meant. It was certainly not what I had expected to hear when I came out here.

"I know you must have heard. That's why you're here, right?" she swallowed hard and then looked over to me.

"Lydia…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I had no idea what she was talking about, heard what?

"You didn't hear?" she blinked and pursed her lips, "Then why did you come out here?"

"I thought you might be mad at me…" I spoke carefully, and she breathed out a laugh.

"For what Stiles? You were just dancing. You were doing what I told you to do," she put on a smile but it quickly fell again. I felt a mix of relieved and disappointed. A part of me had wanted her to see the kiss. To know what had happened so that I wouldn't feel guilty.

"Wait, when did you leave?" I sat forward slightly. She had been there seconds before the kiss happened.

"You were dancing with Cassie…" she frowned at my choice of question while she sat on the beach, crying. "Did something happen between you two? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if something did. It wouldn't have been your fault and I basically threw you into that situation," she rambled. She stopped and took a deep breath. "Just tell me the truth, I won't mind"

I paused for a few seconds, looking into her glistening eyes and how her lashes were wet with tears. "No" I said, "Nothing happened". She smiled at me and re-leaned her head onto my shoulder. I don't know why I didn't tell her, she said she wouldn't mind and it was definitely not my fault. I also stopped it straight away. I just couldn't though.

"Thank god for that. I couldn't handle any more stress right now," she laughed as if it was just a joke but I could see through her.

"Lydia, what happened?" I nudged her head off of me so that I could get a clear look at her face.

"I was stood with Daniel, watching you dance and then… " She paused to try and hold back more tears, "Chloe called me from the swing set in our garden but I pretended I didn't hear her. I thought she was just going to call me over to her, so I didn't look," her breath deepened and she could no longer keep the tears at bay. "The next thing I hear is a thud and I looked over to her… she was on the floor and my dad was rushing over. I ran over and there was blood everywhere, Stiles it was horrible," she sobbed and I pulled her against my chest.

"Where is she now?" I actually felt a strip of panic set over me at the thought of Chloe hurt. She was such a sweet kid and I actually really liked her.

"Hospital. My dad wanted to keep it quiet and not panic the guests so he just took her and told Amanda to keep the party going", she told me and I pulled her closer.

"Lydia, it wasn't your fault. Even if you had looked over at her when she called, what could you have done? You would be blaming yourself anyway," I tried to sooth her and it seemed to be working. Her body stopped tensing as she leaned into me and I rubbed up and down her chilled arms with my hands.

"If she's not out tonight, I was gonna go and see her in the hospital tomorrow morning. Can you come with me? Chloe really likes you," she wasn't looking at me but I could tell she was smiling when she said the last part.

"Yeah of course," I kissed her forehead and she sighed thankfully in response. We didn't say anything else for about three hours. We just sat in each other's arms and company until Lydia's phone buzzed in a text tone and she sat up ripped it out of her pocket in seconds. She puffed out some air and raked her fingers through her hair as she twisted the phone around so that I could read the text.

' **Chloe's got broken arm and lacerations to her face. Keeping her in for the night, I'm staying too with Tracy. Visiting time is 8:00am tomorrow, see you then. Dad x'**


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia fell asleep in my bed that night, neither of us worried that her dad would walk in since we knew he was as the hospital with Chloe. After receiving the text message, Lydia said she needed to sleep off some of her stress and I offered to stay with her. She nodded, thanking me and then we curled up together under the sheets in her bedroom.

"Stiles," I was gently shaken from my sleep by, a very tired looking, Lydia. She had her hair scraped back in a bun and faint circles darkened the skin around her eyes. She still looked amazing though. "I'm going to take a quick shower" she told me "its 7:15," she added as I looked around for her clock.

I noticed her slightly anxious expression and I tried to make her feel better. "It'll be okay," I took her hands in mine and she smiled weakly.

"I won't be long. You can shower after me and we'll go to the hospital, yeah?" she raised an eyebrow is question, checking to see if her plan worked for me and I nodded. "Thanks for doing this," she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I immediately felt a pang of guilt as I thought about Cassie kissing me and how I lied about it.

I sat in the same place the whole time Lydia was showering, wondering what would have happened if Lydia had seen the kiss _and_ seen Chloe fall. She was already feeling really down about the whole thing and I couldn't imagine how she would cope if she had to deal with Cassie on top of it. That's why I had lied but what would be worse: seeing the kiss or finding out that I had lied to her about it?

"Hey, you can use the bathroom now," Lydia's head poked around the door, thankfully, interrupting my thoughts. She then came in and grabbed the first thing in her wardrobe she could find.

I rushed in the shower, guessing that, by Lydia's lack of outfit planning, she just wanted to hurry up and get to the hospital. To make sure her step-sister was okay. I was showered in five minutes. With the time Lydia took and a further two minutes for my teeth, it gave me another eight minutes to get dressed.

Lydia sat on the edge of her bed, staring out into space, lost in thought. I slowly stepped to stand in front of her and reached out my hand for her to take. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded and grabbed onto my fingers so that I could help her up. She continued to hold onto my hand until we got to the kitchen, where Amanda was making some coffee.

"Morning you two," she smiled, "Want some coffee?"

"No, we're going to the hospital," Lydia bit back bluntly and I winced at her coldness.

"Right… I'm sorry," Amanda shook her head and smiled apologetically, turning away from us to avoid any more awkwardness.

Lydia rolled her eyes and stormed outside. I followed behind her, trying to keep up. "I called a taxi while you were in the shower," she informed me, hoisting herself onto a brick wall and looking out into the road to keep an eye out for it.

I stayed silent through the journey to the hospital, letting Lydia have a moment of peace and quiet before having to face an injured Chloe. She leant her head against the window and closed her eyes but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. She was just thinking.

"That'll be nine fifty," the taxi driver suddenly called out and I realised we had arrived. Lydia reached into her bag, fumbling with the zip on her purse and practically crying with frustration as it refused to budge.

"I'll pay," I told her, placing my hand on top of hers to stop her from struggling with the zipper. She smiled at me with such appreciation that I almost keeled over (I would have if I wasn't already sitting down). Tears were brimming her eyes and she looked like she was about to break down.

I grabbed a tenner out of the wallet in my pocket and handed it to the driver as Lydia and I exited the vehicle. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the hospital doors before the cab guy could even say thanks.

"Uh, I'm here to see Chl-"

The receptionist, a young girl with too much make-up on, rudely held up one finger, interrupting Lydia mid-sentence and then pulling her cell out of her pocket and answering the buzzing noise. Lydia just stood back, letting the woman answer her call but I was livid. How dare she answer _her own_ phone while at work – wasn't it a rule not to? But, I was mostly mad at how rude she had been to Lydia to do it.

"Hey," I leant over the counter so that the girl would know I was talking to her. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Hang on a second," she muttered into the phone. "What?" she called out to me in a harsh 'don't interrupt me while I'm busy' tone. I was seriously considering re-thinking my policy on hitting a girl but I refrained.

"No, don't ' _what_ ' me!" I tried to keep my voice low but hostile at the same time and she looked shocked at my outbreak. And by the sound of the gasp next to me, so was Lydia. I glanced at her for a second, checking whether I should continue or whether it was bothering her. The slight smirk across her mouth was enough to tell me to carry on. "You know, receptionists get a bad name because of people like you. People who are so _freaking_ rude that they ignore patients and visitors like they don't even matter"

"You can't talk to me like th-"

"Yes I can. If you think I can't, why don't you go and get your manager, huh? I'm sure he would be delighted to know how you treat the people you're supposed to be helping" I shrugged my shoulders and she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say. " _Or,_ you can tell me which room they're keeping Chloe Martin in and we can leave you to you phone call," I tipped my hands like I was weighing scales.

"Room 88," the receptionist answered after checking her computer database.

"Thank you," I took Lydia's hand in mine again and led her away from the counter. She squealed in delight next to me.

"Stiles, that was amazing!" she giggled, "That girl… I had no idea what to do, so I was just going to let her do what she wanted, but Stiles that was amazing! Thank you"

"It's no problem," I squeezed her arm gently, "She was so freaking rude, it just gets me," I rubbed the back of my neck and she leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad it did," she smiled and then quickly separated from me. I followed her gaze to find her father, sitting in an arm chair with his eyes closed. I sympathetically smiled down at Lydia one last time before we headed towards Chloe's room.

 _I've started my new story 'Distraction' and the first chapter is up. Check it out xx Thank you !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, sorry I havent posted for a bit. My head isn't in this story like it has been with the other ones, not sure why. I'll still continue but i wont be posting as often for this story x Thanks for reading, please review :D_

Jeff was less than happy that I was there. He glared at me the whole time he explained Chloe's injuries to Lydia and then tried to make up an excuse for why I shouldn't go inside her room.

"I'm sure Chloe would like some privacy right now," he told me but, for once, Lydia stepped in.

"He's coming in, dad," she sounded annoyed and I could tell by Jeff's face that he could hear it too. Lydia grabbed my arm and pulled be into the room with her before her father could make any more excuses.

Chloe lay in her bed with her mom, Tracy, next to her. She had two white strips across a red line on her cheek and a blue cast wrapped around her right arm. Her eyes lit up as Lydia and I entered the room. She grinned wildly.

"You guys came to see my cast!" she proudly held up her arm so that we could examine the blue material. Lydia tensed up next to me as she took in the injuries she believed she had been at fault for.

"Nice," I cut in, trying to give Chloe the reaction she wanted. She giggled happily as I pretended I was super interested, stepping forward to see it closer. "Isn't it cool, Lydia?" I smiled back at her. She still stood behind me but when I involved her, she stepped forward too.

"Yeah," she sat on the end of Chloe's bed, "its super cool! Like my special little sister," she tickled her sides and Chloe wriggled, squealing in laughter.

"Stop!" she giggled and Lydia did, "You have to sign it!" she lifted her arm again, this time towards us so that we could write our names. It was amazing how happy Chloe was and how excitable she remained. I could tell Lydia was thinking the same thing at the way she relaxed.

Lydia signed first and then she handed the pen to me. As I got closer to the cast, I could see Jeff's name with a smiley face wearing glasses next to it.

"Daddy drew that for me," Chloe explained when she noticed me looking at it, "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, super cool," I rubbed her head with my hand and wrote my name on her cast, purposely putting it above 'Daddy'. I also drew a face, trying my hardest to make it look cool and funny and better than Jeff's. She laughed hysterically when she saw it and I could feel myself laughing with her.

Lydia beamed warmly at me and gently shook her head, knowing exactly why I had drawn the face. I shrugged and she laughed quietly.

"Daddy look at what Stiles drew!" she suddenly called out. I span around to see him entering the room, a cup of coffee in his hand. He completely ignored her, I guessed because she was talking about me.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he handed the cup to Lydia, "You must be tired"

"Thank you," she nodded as she took the cardboard cup In between her palms and started blowing onto the hot liquid to cool it down, "What about Stiles?"

"What about him?" Jeff asked sternly and Lydia just shrugged, turning back to Chloe and acting as if she meant nothing by it.

What had started to be a nice visit to Lydia's sister, turned awkward and quiet for me. Everyone else was talking but I didn't, trying to avoid the glares and stares received from the muscle sitting across from me. At some point, I had ended up with Lydia's coffee. She slyly handed it to me when her dad wasn't looking and I was more than happy to except the half cup of caffeine.

I stayed with Lydia in the hospital for four hours before she finally decided to leave. "We should get going," she told everyone as she stood up from her seat. I stood waiting patiently while she said her goodbyes to everyone. Nobody said anything to me except for Chloe. "Bye Stiles!" she waved hyperly at me and I couldn't help but smile.

As soon as we were far enough away from the room that her father couldn't see us, Lydia pushed her hand into mine. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"For what?" I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into me.

"For everything and especially for what you said to Chloe. I felt really bad and I had no idea what to say, so thanks for giving me somewhere to start," she smiled gently and appreciatively up at me and I smiled back.

"It wasn't your fault, Lydia, and Chloe knows it too," I told her. We didn't say anything else as we waited for the taxi or when it was driving us back to the house. I paid again, earning an exasperated sigh from Lydia as we exited the car.

"You paid before, it was my turn," she nudged me is fake annoyance, "That way its fair"

"I don't care," I smirked playfully, "You'll just have to get used to it"

She grinned and rolled her eyes, walking into the garden. I followed her, not knowing where we were going but also not caring. I just wanted to be with her and with Jeff at the hospital still, it was the perfect time. I didn't hold her hand or put my arm around her though, not with Amanda still around.

Lydia took me back to the shed, pulling the painted door open and closing it again once we were inside. I turned to face her, about to ask what we were doing in there when she pressed her lips into mine. I reciprocated immediately, wrapping my arms around her waist and bring one hand up to caress her face. We kissed for a while, absorbed in the moment until we finally had to pull away to catch a breath.

"What was that for?" I raised my eyebrows and she gave me an incredibly sexy smile and squinted her eyes at me seductively.

"Finishing something we started," she murmured against my mouth and I sighed contently, "We haven't had any time with everything like the hospital, me hanging out with Daniel and you with Cassie…"

I knew she hadn't meant anything but I still felt terrible and my face must have given me away. She frowned at me and pulled away slightly, "Stiles what is it?" she asked in a slightly worried tone. She seemed as if she had already sort of figured it out.

"Nothing," I shrugged, forcing a smile to try and make her drop it. She didn't.

"You told me you didn't do anything!" she pulled completely away from me, a look of hurt written on her features.

"Lydia, I didn't," I wanted to explain myself as quickly as I could. Before she could come to any assumptions, "She kissed me, I pulled away. That's it," I stepped closer to her again and thankfully she didn't step away, "Lydia, that's it. I swear"

"That's not what I care about, I trust you enough not to kiss her!" she scoffed, "I'm pissed that you lied to me about it. I asked you if you had, more than that I said I wouldn't blame you if you had so what's your excuse or lying?" she raised her voice.

I stood there helplessly, not having the slightest clue what to say to her. She raised her arms impatiently in question and I opened my mouth to speak, hoping that something would come to mind but closed it again when no words came.

"That's what I thought," she stated bitterly and then turned and stormed out of the shed, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I was on the verge of tears – I had lied so that nothing would be ruined and had ruined everything by doing so.


	15. Chapter 15

After Lydia left me in the shed, I went to my room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear Lydia talking hysterically on the phone to someone but I couldn't make out the words she was using. Something told me she was talking to someone back home. Maybe it was her Mom - or Allison Argent, her best friend since she never talked to her mother about these types of things. She didn't even tell her mom that she was dating me for about two weeks.

Eventually I stopped hearing aggressive sounding muttering and her tone of voice lightened. She even laughed a couple of times. I hoped, no prayed, that Allison had calmed her down to a state where I could talk to her properly. When the talking and giggling stopped, I sucked in my breath and decided to head over to Lyds room.

The brown, wooden door was shut and so I knocked, not wanting to invade her privacy while she was already on a bad note with me. The door swung open and she pursed her lips when she saw that it was me.

"What do you want?" she bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently. All she had on was a towel and I could see the red pretty dress she wore on our first date laid out on the bed behind her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her straighteners beeped from the dressing table, announcing that they were ready to be used.

"Where are you going?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes for a second. I could tell she was still _really_ pissed off at me.

"I'm getting ready for my date with Daniel," she answered bluntly, turning around and waltzing over to her straighteners.

"You're still going?" I frowned to myself, "But your dad isn't here, you don't have to go,"

"He's coming back today," she told me whilst running the hot straighteners through her hair, layer by layer. "But that's not why I'm going. I want to go," she added spitefully.

"What? Why?" I watched her agitated expression through the mirror.

"Because I like Daniel. He's sweet, kind and funny. He also would never lie to me," she dropped the straighteners forcefully onto the dressing table and perched on the end of her bed, make-up kit and mirror in hand.

"But we're still together," I said, inside praying that it was still true, "You know this is technically cheating on me. Going on a date with someone else"

She quickly put on her make-up and pulled the dress over her head without saying another word. She slipped her feet into some black pumps and started to walk past me to get downstairs.

"Lydia," I grabbed her arm gently to stop her. Her eyes filled with fire and I let go again, "Are we still together?" I decided was the best question to ask right now, rather than trying to convince her to stay.

"Stiles, I really like you. I _love_ you," she stated in a sad tone and my heart dropped. I knew what was coming. "But right now I don't feel as if I can trust you and, to me, trust is the biggest part of a relationship"

"Lydia, what are you saying?" I cut in although I already knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm saying that I think we should take a break. See other people," she swallowed hard and I could see the moisture building in her eyes.

My breathing deepened and I swear I could literally feel my heart snapping into multiple pieces. She muttered that she was sorry and pushed past me, jogging down the stairs and leaving me behind. I raced after her, not wanting to give her up that easily. I had fought for her since the third grade and now that I finally had her, I couldn't let her slip away like this.

"Lydia wait," I called to her frame as it disappeared into the kitchen. I stumbled down the steps and followed her into the room. "Lydia please," I practically begged and then I noticed him.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Jeff's voice boomed as he noticed the tears streaking her cheeks.

"Daddy he didn't cause this," she lied, "It's just cause of Chloe," she convinced him and he wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a short hug.

"I know baby. She's fine and she'll get out soon," her father soothed her but it didn't cheer her up; that wasn't the real reason she was crying.

"No," I laughed humourlessly, "That's not why she's upset," I told him and Lydia shook her head at me but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Oh really?" Jeff frowned, "Then enlighten me. Why is she crying?" he folded him arms angrily.

"Because she broke up with me. We've been dating this entire time. When we got here, we were dating. When you physically harmed me, we were dating. When you arranged a date for her, we were dating," I yelled over to him.

Suddenly I was on the floor. My chest was sore from where his palms had forcefully pushed into me and I was winded. I coughed, trying to catch my breath. Lydia stood in front of her father, begging him to keep away from me. Begging him to stop.

"Daddy please don't hurt him," she was crying again and he looked at her questioningly.

"Is what he said true? Were you and him _dating_?" he spat the last word out and grimaced at me. There was a long, tense, pause while I awaited her answer. I thought that telling him might make Lydia agree. I thought that she would see how much I wanted to be with her and that I didn't care if he hurt me as long as we were together. I hoped that was how she saw it.

"No," she answered him, "I don't know why he's saying that, we were just friends. We _are_ just friends," she looked over to me with a blank expression and I looked back at her with a hurt one.

"You lied to me?" Jeff accused and before I could answer, Lydia jumped in.

"He does that," she spoke evenly, with no tone change and no expression.

"I think it's time you went home Stan," Jeff called as he walked towards the coffee machine.

"You know what?" I stood up and headed towards him, "I think you know my name is actually Stiles. Just like how I know yours is actually Dick," I spat out and I watched his fist ball up to hit me again. I noticed his eyes drift towards Lydia and then his hand un-balled and he poured some coffee into a mug.

"Go and back your bags. I'll pay for a taxi to come and take you to the airport but you're paying the flight on your own," he growled.

I looked over to Lydia for help but she turned away and pretended to be messing with her handbag. I literally felt like dying. I had ruined everything with Lydia and now I couldn't even fix it. I didn't have enough time; she would probably be with Daniel by the time she was coming home. If she did that she would stay here. I had lost her.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm afraid this is the last chapter of this fic. Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been having a lot of trouble posting recently and have had this chapter written for a while, thinking i'd posted it. I hope you've enjoyed this story and like the ending, thanks for reading and please review. Also, please check out my other fan fiction that i'm writing right now called Distraction if you haven't already, that'd be really appreciated - please drop a review on that one too x x Thanks readers!_

Explaining to everyone back home why I had to come back early and why Lydia wasn't with me proved to suck more than I could have ever imagined. They all did the same thing: apologise and make some remark about how I was better off without her or that if she let me go she was stupid. Each time they said these things, however, I found myself always thinking the same thing – each and every bruise, cut and broken piece of my heart was worth it. She was worth it and I should have fought harder for her. I shouldn't have let her go.

"You okay?" my dad asked as I slumped down the stairs the morning after the flight. Since telling him, he'd been the nicest to me he'd ever been. He even dropped the case he was working on to listen to what I had to say for once.

"Yeah, fine," I forced a smile as I grabbed a mug and proceeded to fill it with coffee. Truth was I wasn't okay. Not in the slightest.

"You know it's okay not to be. I know how you felt about Lydia and this must really suck for you," he trailed off, not knowing what to say to me. "You know I'm here for you, if you want to talk or… anything," he nodded shortly and turned away from me; he's never been one for father-son bonding or soothing words, or anything like that. This was stepping out of his comfort zone and it made me appreciate it all the more.

"Thanks Dad," I said to his back and he nodded at me and turned back to his newspaper. I left the house without saying another word; I knew he wouldn't ask where I was going, he probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. Scott, my best friend, and his girlfriend Allison, Lydia's best friend, wanted to meet me in a café just down the street from my house. I called them when I had landed back home and told them the story, which Ally 'miraculously' already knew, and they told me to meet them in the morning.

When I got to the café, Scott and Allison were already sat at the table chatting. I put on my best smile as I approached them, receiving the hugs and greetings with my teeth clenched together nervously; I really didn't want to talk about Lydia. I didn't even want to think about her anymore because it hurt too much.

"Lydia told me her side," Allison began, knowing I would know exactly what she was talking about. "And Scott told me what you told him – your side," she added on the end.

"Yeah, and we got into an hour long argument about whether Lydia was being dramatic or not, so thanks you big jerk," Scott gave me a friendly punch in the arm, trying to make jokes and lighten the mood. Instead, it only made me feel worse but I smiled anyway. At least he was trying to cheer me up. Allison rolled her eyes at him and, judging by the sharp groan of pain he made, kicked Scott under the table.

"I get where Lydia is coming from with this; I hate lying just as much as the next girl. You had a perfect time to tell her the truth about what happened, which was nothing you chose to do and she knows that, but you still lied about it to her," Allison told me and my stomach flipped over. "And," she started talking again and I wanted to cry. I didn't want to hear anything else about how I'd made a mistake; I already knew. "I also get where you're coming from," she stated, surprising me completely. "You knew she was going through a tough time and wanted to protect her from it, thinking you were making the right decision. It was a good thing to do but not the right thing, Stiles."

"I know," I insisted, "I really, really know. I made the wrong choice and it cost me the girl I love. The girl I'm _in love_ with. If I could take it all back and start over, I would. If I could apologise to her, I would. You don't understand how miserable I am without her, she doesn't understand how much I need her," I poured my heart out, knowing they wouldn't judge me for it and not caring if they did anyway.

"Well maybe you should tell her that then," Allison smiled at me, a glint in her eye and I wanted to laugh in her face.

"Tell her?" I let my face fall into my hands, "How? She's in another country with her boyfriend-abusing dad and her adorable little sister and her new guy, _Daniel_. How can I ever tell her anything again? Would she even pick up the phone if she saw my name calling?"

"Of course I would," a husky, tear filled voice called across the room, sounding from the door. I span around as quickly as my body could possibly go to see a strawberry blonde girl wrapped in a coat and scarf for the horrible home weather, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lydia?" I found myself actually wanting to pinch myself to check if it was real. She nodded her head but didn't make any move to come towards me, as if she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to be here. With me.

"Stiles." She visibly swallowed and I could tell she was struggling not to cry, the occasional tear accidentally slipping out of the corner of her eye and sliding down her beautiful, slightly tanned cheeks.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I want to go back and tell you the truth, to make none of this ever happen and-"

"I talked to my Dad," she interrupted me and all I could do was frown. Talked to her Dad about what? He already knew about me and her – when there was a me and her. "I told him that I'm coming home, back here. He tried to get me to stay but I told him I _had_ to come back… for you"

"For me?" I could feel the corners of my mouth turn up at her comment but she still wasn't coming towards me, standing in the doorway of the café.

"Being away with you, living in my Dads place and having to keep it all secret. Having to pretend to be interested in other people and the lies…" she paused for a moment as if thinking how to continue. "It made me realise that you aren't perfect, Stiles. You aren't the perfect boy I thought you were"

"Lydia, I know and I'm so-"

"Stiles, stop talking," she actually sort of laughed as she said that. "Just for once, stop speaking until I'm finished," I nodded and she wet her lips with her tongue and swallowed again. "You're not perfect, not at all. But I don't want perfect, I want you," she didn't even bother keeping the tears at bay anymore. "I want _you,_ Stiles"

"I want you too," I half ran towards her, not bothering to wait for her to make the first move. Not afraid that she was going to push me away. She started running too, crossing half the room as I crossed the other and she jumped towards me. I caught her in the air, pulling her against me and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her like my life depended on it.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured breathlessly against my lips, "We have something to finish," I could feel her smiling even though my eyes were closed, my forehead pressed against hers. I turned to Allison and Scott but they were already long gone, of course.

"Yeah," I grinned, "Lets go"


End file.
